


Blue

by Danii_Girl



Series: Color Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr cliffordchick

Blue was the last thing you remember seeing before you shut your eyes. It was your worst habit, closing your eyes before something bad happened but it was one you couldn’t control. Your feet stopped pedaling in that moment, confident that there was no way to avoid the collision and there wasn’t. Your body lurched forward over the bike’s handlebars, your head colliding with the stranger’s helmet before your butt made contact with the concrete. Everything hurt in that moment until you opened your eyes. There, in front of you was the most beautiful pair of eyes you’d ever seen. His iris swirled in hues of cobalt and powder blue creating a color otherwise unknown to you. To this day it was your fondest memory of the history between Luke and you. And it was Luke’s favorite too, always joking how the two of you “literally fell for each other.” 

Blue was the color of the water swirling under your feet. Luke had dragged you just far enough out into the icy waters that the waves were no longer breaking on your bare calfs. He mirrored your gaze, the two of you staring off into the distance where the water met the swirling colors of the sky changing from light blue to those of fire, the embers casting memorizing shadows on the ocean’s water. It was there with your knees submerged in the waters fighting to stay blue that Luke and you shared your first kiss. His lips, while not the softest, molded to yours perfectly. The bitter piece of metal through his lip providing a drastic contrast from the warmth of his lips. You don’t know long you stayed intertwined but it felt like hours, the both of you gasping for air when you finally separated. “You’re going to be trouble,” Luke murmured against your lips, before tangling your lips once more. 

Blue was the color of your heels clicking on the tile floor as you paced the small room labeled “bridal suite.” You just so happened to stumble upon them only a few months ago in your search for something blue, as to not curse your marriage before it even began. Your hair was done, wounded up tightly with bobby pins pressing painfully on your scalp. Your make up was set, your eyelashes curled and your lips lined and polished with your favorite shade of pink. Everything was set and yet you couldn’t stop pacing, the nerves in your stomach swirling with every tick the grand clock in the corner echoed. 

“What if he changes his mind?” you asked out loud. 

“Y/N, Luke is head-over-heels in love with you,” Luke’s mother confirmed from her seat in the corner. “I’ve never seen him happier.” 

With her comforting words, you grabbed your bouquet from your maid of honor and lined up for the wedding precessional. Your eyes welled with tears at the first sight of Luke who stood at the end of the aisle with his left foot propped up on his right, a habit you’d learned he subconsciously did whenever he was nervous. He only mirrored your actions, swiping away tears as his best man patted him on the back, surely a hushed joke being tossed in the exchange.

The two of you exchanged vows and said “I do” without any objections. And when it was time to kiss his bride, Luke swept you off your feet, dipping you down and interlocking your lips — giving you the princess moment you’d always dreamt off. 

Luke and you made the most of the entire night. You smiled wide when the DJ announced you and Luke as “Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings,” for the second time that day. You kissed each other every time a guest jingled the tiny bells you had placed at every table setting. And Luke did the same. Giggling every time he managed to step on your feet on the dance floor. Smirking, when he shoved his slice of cake in your face instead of in your mouth. And the both of you nearly cried while listening to the speeches of your loved ones. 

The night couldn’t have gotten anymore perfect. 

And then it was over. The two of you exited the building, entering your quiet limo that drove you to the hotel that would be your home for the night until you boarded a plane to Hawaii in the morning. Your families and friends waving you off as the limo drove the two of your further off into your new reality. 

When the two of you arrived in the hotel room, it was your blue heels that came off first followed by your dress. A sure night of fun in store for the both of you. 

Blue was the color of the mini van Luke bought the minute he found out you were pregnant. You insisted it wasn’t necessary, your moderate four-door compact car being more than enough for the three of you but Luke didn’t think so. “We’re just going to have more babies,” he whined, when you interjected and you couldn’t really object, He didn’t even think about dropping the down payment on the car, the only thing running through his mind being the safety of you, his beautiful wife, and his soon to be child. And when he returned home that day with the car you couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. After all, no one expected Luke and you to become parent’s right away, let alone those types of parents. Yet, there the two of you were, you with your barely showing belly and him climbing out of the cliche mini van, both eager and nervous to welcome a new human to the world in a few short months.

Blue was the color of the cake hidden under white fondant. Hours spent on pinterest in between trips to the bathroom to cure your ailing stomach lead you to the gender reveal party. Luke wasn’t too keen on the idea, worrying that it would take away from the baby shower your mother and mother-in-law were planning for the two of you when you were farther along. With a little begging and the help of your out of control hormones, Luke gave in – agreeing to keep the gender of the baby unknown until it was time to cut into the cake. The secret being kept in an envelope, safety with your best friend until it was passed to the bakery. A delectable cake being given in return. When it was finally time, Luke and you grabbed the knife much like you had done on your wedding day not to long ago. With a steady hand, Luke and you guided the knife into the cake forming a decent sized triangle before carefully wiggling the piece free. An audible gasp fell from both of your mouths before cameras started to capture the special moment between the two of you and the blue slice of a cake. 

Blue was the color your newborn son turned after only a few seconds in the world. It was a grueling labor, twelve hours of intense pain and agonizing cries with hushed whispers from Luke praising you for your strength. After an hour and a half of pushing, it was over. Logan Oliver Hemmings came into the world crying and soon Luke and you joined him. Luke cut the umbilical cord as instructed and returned to your head shortly after, kissing your forehead in adoration as the two of you waited for the nurse to bring you your son. 

Except, that didn’t happen. Instead the room grew quiet, Logan’s wails no longer being heard as two new nurses rushed in following the head nurse from the station in the delivery room out into the main hall. 

“Where’s my baby?” you shouted, trying your best to get a glimpse of him with two nurses holding your legs up and steady. 

“Mrs. Hemmings we need you to focus on finishing the delivery,” the doctor said, remaining calm. 

“Where’d they take him? What’s wrong?” Luke asked, more hostile than he would have liked. 

Before the doctor has time to answer, the nurse from earlier walked back into the room. Unaware of where he should be, you pushed Luke to follow her out of the room. Promising him that you would be okay and that he needed to be with his son. Luke kissed you quickly before following the nurse out of the delivery room, his head hung low as he listened to her run down the list of tests Logan was currently undergoing. 

“Is he going to be okay?” 

“I think so,” the nurse said, halting in front of the NICU door. 

“And my wife?” 

“She will be perfectly fine,” she reassured him, smiling. “If you don’t mind waiting, a nurse will come and get your wife and you as soon as little Logan is ready to be seen.” 

With no hope of getting to hold his son, Luke trudged back to the delivery room. It was even more quiet than before, the only sound coming from your hushed sobs and the beeping of the heart monitor you were still connected to. Shortly, after Luke’s return to the room a nurse came and moved the two of you back to a regular hospital room. It was there with the bright white walls and uncomfortable hospital bed that the two of you waited for word of your newborn son. 

Blue was the color of the hospital bracelet that clung to Luke’s wrist for the next two weeks. You had refused to leave the hospital with out Logan with you but they had refused, leaving Luke and you to return hope empty handed while Logan Oliver spent his first few weeks in the world alone with strangers. Luke went every day to visit him, the nurses making sure Logan was ready for him when he knocked on the NICU door. You went as often as you could but child birth had been a lot harder than you had expected, leaving you bedridden for days at a time. It killed you. You wanted nothing more than to cradle Logan in your arms and watch his his little hands from into fists as he slept. And then one morning, when you had been sobbing in bed looking at the empty bassinet to your left, the phone rang. “He’s coming home,” Luke sobbed as he ran into the room. “Logan’s finally coming home.” 

Blue was the color of the blanket Logan was wrapped in. Luke held his swaddled body, using his feet as leverage to push the rocking chair back and forth. The clock on the cabinet read three in the morning but the activity inside the house made it feel like it was nine. Luke continued swaying Logan while you worked on heating up his bottle. Logan’s piercing blue eye’s locked on Luke’s, a gummy grin breaking out on his tiny face before his eyes fluttered shut. “You’re a lot like your momma you know,” Luke teased, looking up to find that you had reentered the room. “You’re going to get me in to trouble just like she did.”


End file.
